Chifusa Manyuu
Chifusa Manyū (魔乳 千房, Manyū Chifusa) is the protagonist of the Manyū Hiken-chō manga and anime series. She is the successor of the Manyu clan and an expert samurai. She is the youngest of her siblings. She is hotheaded, rash and temperamental but is incredibly loyal and kind-hearted. However, she is prone to becoming enticed with buxom women as a result of her time with her mother. This often puts her at a disadvantage against the assassins sent after her due to easily being distracted by the "assets". Despite the fact that she was meant to continue the tradition of the Manyū, she deserts her family because of her hatred of the unfair system with which her family governs (which is judging women's worth based on the size of their breasts) and steals the Scroll of Secrets, which contains techniques on how to enlarge breasts. She is also the only person capable of a technique known as Breast Flow (Chichi-nagare), which allows her to control the form of breasts and thus allows her to enlarge or reduce breasts. Because of her inexperience with the technique, initially she can only use it to absorb other women's breasts. After discovering this technique, Chifusa made it her ultimate goal to master it so she could ensure all women in Japan a decent-sized bust. A key part of personality is that she disdains large breasts, how people are treated with or without them, and manipulating people with them (such as large breasted girls at a maid inn) Appearance Chifusa has hazel eyes and dark blue hair, which is most of the time put up in a ponytail. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and sometimes she has a cloth wrap underneath it which holds the Manyuu's scroll, as well as serves to possibly contain her breast growth, or to conceal the actual size. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thigh-highs accompanied by sandals. Her body is well developed naturally as she has wide hips, somewhat thick thighs and large breasts, even before her breast growth from the Breast Flow technique. As the series progresses, due to her inexperience with the Breast Flow technique Chifusa's breasts get bigger and bigger until they are larger than her head and she was complaining about her back hurting her. When she does master the technique she is able to reduce them to a more reasonable size. Personality Chifusa is a very determined woman when she sets her mind to doing something, and a very capable fighter, being able to hold off most of the Manyuu assassins that come after her. She is, however easily distracted and many times during the series she is touched or groped by Kaede and other people. She has been shown to be quite violent, shown retaliating with a punch or such whenever someone gropes her without her permission. She also has been shown to be remarkably clumsy, several times getting herself in situations where she gets groped, for example her losing her chest cloth when she was in the breasts shake competition. She has been shown to have quite a fondness for food, a trait she wears with her best friend, Kaede. In the majority of the series she is shown eating some kind of food, and has a fine appreciation for it, often times commending on how good the food is. She has been shown to have little tolerance for alcohol though, having gotten a hangover after she was stated to only had consumed a small bit of it. Abilities As a trained swordsman of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa has been shown able to defeat multiple opponents with ease (particularly the Manyuu assassins sent after her). After her breasts grew drastically because of the Breast Flow technique she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless her abilities to fight off foes still remained impressive. Swordsmanship: Chifusa was trained from a young age to be a samurai. As a swordsman, she relies largely on the Breasts Slice technique as her main offense, usually avoiding her enemies attacks until she finds the right opening to use it and end the fight quickly. Even while wielding a only knife, she was able to defeat an esteemed Manyuu swordsman. Physical Condition: While small in stature, Chifusa is in excellent physical condition due to her vigorous training as a Samurai. * Strength: Chifusa has been shown to have enough strength to cut clean through tree branches with little effort and as well as slice clean through logs—a task that not only requires excellent physical strength, but general physical fitness. * Durability: Chifusa has been shown to have remarkable physical durability, having been formidable enough to survive a high fall into a river after having been shot by her sister, Kagefusa, who then went on to remark on how such a thing would never kill her. * Stamina: Chifusa has been shown to have endurance for harsh treatment in many forms. She has been able to go four days straight without consuming any food while traveling on foot the entire time for three of those days before passing out. She has also remarked on how much of a burden her breasts had become on her back, regardless, she endures it. She was also able to breasts feed four ravenous toddlers all at once for more than an hour. * Reflexes: Chifusa has remarkably great reflexes. This is important considering her fighting style as she usually avoids her enemies attacks until she finds the right open to end her fights quickly using Breast Flow. * Accuracy: Chifusa has been shown using kunai knives and other weapons several times when necessary and hitting her mark spot on when doing so. * Acrobatics: Chifusa has been shown to be a remarkable acrobat, in and out of combat. She has been shown balancing atop a ladder without too much difficult, while simultaneously perform many acrobatic acts, including a one handed handstand. Chichi-Nagare ' (乳流れ lit."Breast Flow''"): Like the other members of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa is able to use the Breast Flows techniques. However, she is the first to display the latent potential to master it hence the reason she was chosen by her father to be the Manyuu successor. * '''Breast Slice: Chifusa is able to use the Breast Slice technique and has the most latent potential to master it. Whereas others are only able to take the breasts of others, she is the only person able to take give breasts. However,when first discovered she was only able to take the breasts of others and give to herself only, a task that she usually performed unintentionally due to lack of mastery. * Knowledge: Despite the fact that she doesn't like the way breasts are viewed in society, Chifusa has been shown to have rather good knowledge over the many Breast Flow techniques even before she stole and read from the clan's secret scroll. She was able to recognize the "Breast Illusion" technique even though it is a rather obscure technique. Mind's Eye: Chifusa has displayed the ability to tap into her "Mind's Eye" when she can't rely on her other senses. She used this ability to keep track with the giant Octopus while fighting underwater after it had hindered her vision using it's ink. Trivia *She is voiced by Minako Kotobuki in the anime, who is known for her role on K-On!. *She has been shown to have inverted nipples, since the entire areola surrounding her teats protrudes out whenever she is stimulated. * She is the only character in the anime to be shown actually lactating, however this is due to her continuous and subconscious use of the ChiChi-Nagare. Kagefusa was shown to be lactating profusely in one OVA, but this was soon revealed to be a "drunken" dream Ouka was having. * Throughout the entire course of the anime series, Chifusa absorbed a total of seven pairs of breasts: Ouka, Kagefusa, Okami, Oiso and three Manyuu Assassins respectively. *It has been shown that the circumference of Chifusa's areola never changes in size, even after her breasts expanded to enormous proportions, as recorded be Kaede. *Interestingly enough, at the end of the anime the only pair of breasts that she has yet to return is Kagefusa's. When she does so, Chifusa will be flat-chested. However this is not exactly true as she had her own natural bust before she absorbed Kagefusa's breasts. Gallery ChifusaSama.jpg chIFUSA SCROLL 1.jpg|Chifusa reading the Manyuu Scroll CHifusa ground.jpg|Chifusa lying on the ground after getting shot and falling in the river by Kagefusa Chifusa Scroll.jpg|Chifusa's hiding spot for the Manyu Scroll Chifusa eating.jpg|Chifusa eating Chifusa young.jpg|Chifusa younger Chifusa Battle.jpg|Chifusa engaged in battle CHifusa fight.jpg|Chifusa Fight Chifusa and Mizuki.gif|Chifusa and Oiso Chifusa at BSF.gif|Chifusa at Breast Swing Festival Chifusa at BSF2.gif|Chifusa at BSF 2 Chifusa getting air.gif|Chifusa getting air Chifusa with scroll.gif|Chifusa with Manyu Scroll (animated) Chifusa maid 2.jpg|Chifusa Maid Chifusa Maidz.jpg|Chifusa Maid 2 c054336ff71097121132e2bfc99ae652.jpg|Chifusa and her expanding breasts Category:Manyuu Hikenchou Category:Characters Category:Female Characters